


Chocolate Houses

by jordieey



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Dedicated to Plume8now, F/M, Gwen pretends to be mad but isn't really, chocolate houses, hope no one's ooc, peter's a dork, what's their ship name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: When Gwen Stacy walks into her room, she's in for a surprise."Okay, I just remembered somebody saying last week that her fantasy was to live in a chocolate house."--George Stacy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume8now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to Plume8now, for the awesome comment she left on my other fic, Falling. I hope you all like this--it was hastily thrown together, but it is a happy story.

When Gwen Stacy entered her room after a long day of work, she froze right in the act of taking off her “scientist jacket,” as Peter had called it once, and stared.

And stared some more.

Because, sitting right there on her desk—innocently, she might add—was a miniature chocolate house. Probably about the size of the ginger bread houses you could buy around Christmas time. 

The outer walls of the house seemed to be made of simple dark chocolate, while the chimney appeared to have its “bricks” held together with peanut butter. The front door was made with milk chocolate, a pink Smartie serving as its door handle. There were also windows outlined with white chocolate, and there was caramel dripping from the roof. 

Acting as the shingles of the roof seemed to millions of tiny crushed up peanuts, and the grass seemed to be shaped from some type of green chocolate. Gwen vaguely rembered hearing of a green chocolate bar called Mejji once. 

There were also some flowers in front of the house, their stems green, and miniature Oreo cookies serving as their buds. 

Two gingerbread men stood in front of the house, positioned to look like they were holding hands. One had blonde hair in a side ponytail, and was wearing a white jacket and jeans. The other had brown spikey hair, and was wearing a brown jacket, and, like the female one, jeans as well. 

There was only one person who could have done this. 

Gwen snatched her phone from her purse and angrily started to pace as she listened to it ring, impatiently waiting for the line to be picked up. She didn’t have to wait long.

“Hello?” Peter answered, sounding smug. Gwen’s heart briefly fluttered, and she had to force herself not to smile.

“Peter Parker,” she said lowly, “are you trying to kill me?”

“Gwen?” Peter asked, suddenly sounding concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong, Mr. Parker, is that there is a chocolate house in my room that probably has more calories than I care to even know.” She walked closer to said house, examining its other details, and felt her mouth water a bit. No, focus!

“I know. Isn’t it great?” Peter responded, smug tone returning. 

“No, Peter, it is absolutely not great. If I were to take even one bite of this house, I would probably gain twice my daily calorie intake. How did you even get it? Did you make it yourself?” Gwen raged, still pacing and eyeing the house every once in a while. 

“No, I went to a chocolate factory and asked them to make it. I did decorate the gingerbread men, though.” And he sounded so unbelievably proud of himself that this time, Gwen couldn't resist the smile that worked its way to her lips. 

“Peter,” she said sternly. “Get over here. Right now.” 

“Oh, uh, okay,” Peter agreed nervously. It quite humorous, really, especially considering he had fought criminals much more intimidating than Gwen. “See you in five.” He hung up, Gwen following suit.

She sat down on her bed, and waited.  
**********  
When Spider-Man crawled haphazardly into her window six minutes later, Gwen waited until he had lifted his mask half off his face, before she attacked Peter with a sloppy kiss. Obviously surprised, Peter wrapped his arms around the blonde, and kissed her back.

“I thought you hated it,” Peter said when they pulled away from each other. He still sounded nervous.

Gwen gave a fond sigh of exasperation. “I don’t. It was quite thoughtful, actually. But you are helping me eat it.”

Peter grinned goofily at her. “Great,” he agreed easily, pulling her in for another kiss. 

“So,” Gwen asked when they pulled back again a few minutes later, “was that my Christmas present?”

“Oh, no, I have a much better idea for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, please.


End file.
